What did I die for?
by Charchisto
Summary: To celebrate my two year anniversary on fanfiction, I have written this one-shot. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED SERIES 5! Erin and Malik are in Paris having found another bunch of vampires, but a mysterious new enemy is after them. As they start to fight a losing battle, it makes Erin wonder... what is there to die for? Warning: Spoilers for series 5 and character death.


What did I die for?

* * *

_It's been two years since I first joined the Young Dracula Fanfiction world. So like last year I am writing a one shot to celebrate this event._

_This is based off series 5, so if you haven't watched it… then go and watch it! It's one of the best season's out there! I am also running a poll on my profile to see what you all think of it, so if you like you can fill that in._

_For any detailed in on the series as it progresses then go to my forum and onto the season 5 section, where we have links to the episodes and spoilers – if you want to read them that is._

_This is all about a character death, because as I was writing an outtake I realised the person I was writing about is dead. I want to write their death from their own perspective, even though they aren't one of my favourites._

_Plus, we aren't given much detail into how they died. So I decided to show how I hope they died, and I haven't killed them in a horrible way. I have actually made it a nice death…_

_WARNING: Season 5 spoilers!_

_I don't own Young Dracula!_

* * *

Erin looked around the sewer, disgusted. She had no idea why Malik had brought her here. Surely hiding here with all the other vampires who were hiding from Ramanga was a bad thing. If they all gathered together then he could wipe them out in all one go.

She couldn't help but think Vlad was right, she had ended up on the streets, 'in the gutter' as he had called it.

She shook her head refusing to let tears come to her eyes. When she first left Garside she didn't regret the decision. Now, though she wished she had never left. Erin knew she would go back if it weren't for the fact Ramanga would follow her… and then he would get at the Dracula's themselves.

* * *

Erin pushed aside a stray bit of blonde hair and started walking through the damp sewer. Most of the vampires were in bat form, to try and make as much room as possible. There were only children in human form around. The younger ones among them looked terrified, but the older ones who were closer to transforming were looking fierce and determined, as if they thought they could handle anything…

They couldn't handle what was coming after them. There was no way they could win. Erin had seen what Ramanga was capable of, and she knew that no one could stop him… no one but possibly Vlad.

Vlad… it always came back to him, no matter where Erin went she was reminded of him. Mostly it was because she was travelling with his brother, but it was also because Vlad being the Chosen One.

Everything revolved around the Chosen One in the vampire world. Erin never knew this until now.

There was so much faith that the vampires placed in him, and expectation too. It made Erin _almost_ feel guilty for the way she treated him. No wonder he was so bad tempered… he had constant, never ending pressure on his plate.

"Can't think like that," she murmured to herself as she saw Malik talking to some tall looking vampire.

Malik came over, not looking concerned, but Erin would tell that he was. Something was bothering, and Erin's bet was the something to do with Ramanga.

"Ramanga is coming?" Erin asked as he stood in front of her.

He shook his head seriously. "No, a kid has come from a ruined village. He says the Shadow Warriors are coming."

"Shadow warriors…" Erin had heard of them but she wasn't going to mention that to Malik. She wasn't going to mention to him that she was a former slayer. Erin couldn't let that kind of information out.

"They are a mix of vampire and demon, absolutely lethal," Malik looked furious, Erin prayed it wasn't at her. "We won't be able to beat them… the only choice is to run."

"We can't run, there is nowhere to go," Erin told him, tightening her hands into fists to try and hide her fear.

"I know… the only choice we have is to fight," Malik agreed.

"Even if we lose, we'll still have our pride," she finished.

* * *

Erin stood by the entrance of the sewers, looking out the moonlight faintly filtering through the clouds. She felt like she was back at slayer school all over again. Learning how to do slayer duty, watching out for vampires. Except the former slayer wasn't looking for vampires, she was looking for Shadow Warriors.

All the others were taking fighting lightly. Just as she was taught, vampires were arrogant, they thought their immortality meant nothing could kill them. When that was just not true.

Erin faked a sigh and leaned on the entrance.

"Hey Vlad, now would be a good time to hunt us down in an attempt to slay us," she murmured to herself. Erin couldn't help but think of her ex-boyfriend. It wasn't just the fact he was hope for all vampires, he was hope for Erin now too. If the Shadow Warriors were coming, then Vlad was probably the one who could stop them.

Erin could imagine him in her head, sitting on his sofa, running his hands through his hair thinking, a look of concentration on his face. This would last about ten minutes before he would give up and do something. Then when he was doing it he would have a eureka moment and come up with some miraculous plan that would save them all.

But it wasn't happening, for all Erin knew Vlad wasn't even at Garside. He could be anywhere, doing anything. That thought made Erin stiffen and almost snarl under her breath. She was still protective of Vlad, she couldn't help it.

"Vlad… please help us." She murmured so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard herself correctly.

"Try and get the children away from here, just in case," Erin overheard one vampire telling his partner. "If the clans are to survive, the children need to. That way once they transform, they can get their revenge."

Erin saw the other vampire nod and walk away getting all the untransformed children to follower her down to the dark sewer. Erin assumed that she was leading they out, It was almost dawn, so the children could roam freely without fear of the shadow warriors attacking.

Erin felt Malik flit next to her. "You alright?"

Erin nodded, not bothering to look at him. "Just a bunch of vampires want to kill me, it's something I have got used to."

"It's different this time Erin, this is Vlad or me or Ingrid or Ramanga." He informed her. "The Shadow Warriors haven't been around in centuries. We have basically no idea what we are facing."

Erin sighed, thinking about Bertrand. She liked Bertrand, it was why after Vlad slayed him she couldn't forgive him. If Bertrand was here now, they might have had a chance. No one knew more about dark magic and various forms of vampires.

"We don't stand a chance," she said knowingly. "If it was slayers…" If it was slayers we would win, Erin thought. Because then I would be of use… I'm so useless, she finished her thought in her head sadly.

"If it comes down to it, we'll go back to Garside," Malik said seriously.

Erin laughed. "You're joking." She looked at Malik. "Vlad was serious when he said he would dust you. I could tell. They will dust you, and they will probably ash me as well. We cannot go back now. They will never forgive and never forget. It's the same for me and them. I will never forgive, nor forget them."

Malik shrugged. "We may be able to trick them into letting us back."

Erin shook he head and irritated look forming on her face. "I know Vlad better than you Malik. And as his ex, I can say for sure he won't fall for it. People have tricked him so much I don't think he trusts anyone anymore, least of all us."

Malik frowned. "Still at least it's a plan."

* * *

Erin decided to look around before dawn, she didn't think she could handle being around so many vampires anymore. It was driving her crazy. The way they asked, the way they spoke, it infuriated her. Erin could really see why Ingrid did what she did. Women were really looked down on, and half-fangs were looked down on even more.

As she looked around the well-lit streets, she could see the Eiffel tower. She and Malik had attacked one of the tourists there only a month ago. That felt ages ago now. Back when things were a little easier… when Ramanga wasn't hunting them down.

Erin was sure that she was being followed. She flew off several times just in case, but matter what, she couldn't shake that itching feeling that there was something behind her that she couldn't see.

"The Shadow Warriors," she murmured to herself as the lights above her flickered out. She then span around to see four dark figures, she could tell they were vampire, but they were definitely demons too from their dark clothing, which seemed to be glued to them… They reminded Erin of how Vlad had described how his cousin Boris had disguised himself as Justice Mori. They looked so similar, except these creatures were in all black.

Erin moved her hand slowly into inside her jacket where she hid one of her old stakes. She tried backing away from them, but she knew that in this dark street, she was not going to survive.

Then something miraculous happened. A lorry passed by, going at about thirty miles an hour. Its lights were on full beam, even though they should not have been on in a city like this. The light hit Erin, not effecting her and then the Shadow Warriors. They screamed and flew away.

The truck passed by, not knowing anything had happened or that it had just saved Erin's life.

The lights overhead suddenly turned on.

Erin put the stake back and out of old habit put her hand over her heart. She could feel the tears of relief falling down her face and sobbed quietly to herself.

She could feel the sun about to hit her. She flitted off straight into the nearest sewer and faked a sigh. She made her way through the disgusting sewer, pulling a disgusted face. It was worse in here than in the slime pit back at the Dracula's place, and that was saying something.

* * *

Eventually she ran into one of the vampires.

"The Shadow Warriors are here," she told them. "We need to be ready."

Erin had never seen vampires so panicked. They were all going around making sure that they were all here and no one had fled. It was as if they expected to die all together and they wouldn't let anyone survive.

* * *

Erin decided to go off on her own, she ended in near the north of the city, cowering from the sunlight that managed to partially filter its way in.

"Erin!" Malik yelled and flitted over so he could start to walk next to her. "Why are you going around on your own? You'll get killed!"

Erin snorted. "Sounds like you actually care for me," she said harshly as she set her eyes down the sewers, keeping an eye out for odd shadows. "I don't care if I die Malik. I should have died over a month ago when Adze attacked me."

Malik looked over at her frowning. "You're a pessimist."

Erin rolled her eyes. "I have to be, you have to think of the worst case scenario if you want to survive." Erin stopped abruptly. "There is someone behind us."

Malik turned around and sighed in relief. "Asan, what are you doing following us!"

Asan looked up at the two, He frowned at Erin, he knew he wasn't going to let her survive, but he had to let Malik survive.

"I have nowhere else to go," he said simply. "I can help you."

Malik shrugged but Erin snorted. "You can't help us, you're a child."

"A child who found out that it was the Shadow Warriors," Asan added and looked to Malik. "Malik, I can help you. I want my revenge."

"You're a little too young Asan," he told him.

Asan shrugged uncaringly. "I'm tougher than I look. I survived my village. I can and will survive this."

"Fine, just stay close," Malik told him and Erin gave him a dark glare.

* * *

Erin felt that itching feeling pass over her an hour later. "They are here," Erin muttered to Malik.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"I think I can sense them," she frowned.

"Because of Vlad?" he guessed and Erin shrugged.

"Maybe, but I've never had this before… it could be…" Erin didn't finished her sentence and brushed her hair aside.

"It could be what?" Malik demanded.

Erin didn't respond, Erin had a feeling that her slayer side was kicking in. At slayer school they taught you how to use instinct to try and tell if a vampire was nearby. Erin had a feeling that it was that she was using right now… Looked like she was more human than she thought.

Erin shook her head, clearing her head of that thought.

The four warriors appeared in front of them.

"Uh oh," Malik pushed Asan behind him.

Erin grabbed her stake, and hid it up her sleeve.

"Malik," Erin said calmly. "You and Asan go, I'll hold them off."

"Erin, you cannot fight them!" Malik said.

Erin looked at him harshly. "I am a slayer Malik, I was raised one. You never knew that…" She paused and looked at the warriors fiercely. "If I am going to go down, I want to go down doing what I was raised to do. Fighting evil, and saving lives… even if I don't get them all, it'll give the others a chance."

Malik nodded looking almost upset and pulled Malik down the corridor.

"Malik," he heard her say. "Say thank you to Vlad for me."

Malik looked to see Erin kick one warrior aside and duck away from another. Another was heading towards them but Malik didn't move.

Erin slid the stake out of her sleeve and just as a warrior was about to attack her and she slammed the stake into the warrior's heart. He fell to dust.

The other three warriors hissed viciously and all jumped on Erin at once. Malik just saw the tears on her face and the slight smile there before she turned to ash.

Asan pulled on his arm and they ran.

Erin was dead, but she had also saved their lives.

* * *

_This is I think the longest one shot I have ever done. It's not fabulous, but it's acceptable I guess._

_I wanted to make Erin's ending a nice one. Make her realise she didn't have to die for nothing like if she had died instead of being turned. I wanted to her to realise she was a slayer, and the slayers aren't all bad. Really they are there to protect, and not kill. So ti seemed right, Erin would die protecting people. Though she didn't save everyone, she saved Asan and Malik, who saved the Dracula's._

_So in a way it was Erin that saved them. That is what I wanted to do. I also wanted her to realise what Vlad did was right, so she said to Malik to say Thank you, because Vlad gave Erin the chance the live a little longer and understand her enemy much better._

_Thank you for reading!_

_C_

_xx_


End file.
